Transcript:The Curse of Cornelius Sigan
KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin. -- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS – NIGHT ARTHUR Merlin. Merlin! MERLIN Yes, Sire? ARTHUR Are you deaf? MERLIN I wish. ARTHUR I want you to go down there and tell them to stop. MERLIN But they're working under the King's orders. ARTHUR Yes, and you're working under mine. -- KING’S PALACE, CORNELIUS SIGAN’S TOMB – NIGHT MERLIN Hello? OPENING CREDITS -- KING’S PALACE, CORNELIUS SIGAN’S TOMB – NIGHT MERLIN How do you think he died? Gaius? GAIUS Hmm? MERLIN Do you know whose tomb it is? GAIUS Not sure. MERLIN Do you think it might be cursed? (Gaius steps on a trap. A stone bird shoots a dart at Gaius. Merlin magics a plate between the dart and Gaius) GAIUS You just saved my life. Thank you. (Merlin hears Uther and drops the plate. It rolls towards Uther's feet.) UTHER ...guarded at all times, (to Merlin) idiot. ARTHUR Were you born clumsy or do you work at it? MERLIN It's just one of my many gifts. UTHER Well this is quite a find. You see, Gaius, I was right. There is treasure to be found under Camelot. Which of my predecessors do I have to thank for all this? Gaius? GAIUS Uh, I'd have to look into it, Sire. UTHER How did he die? GAIUS He seems to have unwittingly triggered a trap here. ARTHUR To deter grave robbers UTHER Well there's plenty in here people would want to steal. Have them secure the tomb. Guarding it is your responsibility, Arthur. ARTHUR Yes, Father. -- LOWER TOWN, TAVERN – NIGHT CEDRIC So this jewel, what size would you say it was? TOM About that size. (Tom shows him his closed fist as an indication of size) CEDRIC My word, really? About that size, you say? Well, I never. Here you are. Drink up. And, uh, this tomb. I bet they got that locked up nice and safe, haven't they? TOM Tighter than the King's coffers. CEDRIC Yeah. Must be a way in, though. TOM Only with the keys. CEDRIC Right, right, right. And who's got the keys? TOM You must think I'm stupid. I'm not telling you that. CEDRIC Course not. No, a bright lad like you knows what that sort of information's worth. No, we don't want everyone to see. Believe me, this place is full of thieves and finger-smiths. Put it inside your tunic. And, uh, careful of that fellow over there. TOM Which one? CEDRIC Far end of the bar. See him? He keeps on watching you. TOM Yeah, yeah, yeah. With, with the beard. CEDRIC No, no. That one. TOM Ah, I got my eye on him. Thank you. CEDRIC So who's got the keys? TOM Only the Prince. But don't get your hopes up. He keeps them in his private chambers, and there's only one person allowed in there: his servant. -- KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE – DAY ARTHUR Hurry up, Merlin. MERLIN Sorry. ARTHUR Merlin! MERLIN I don't understand. ARTHUR Well, there's a surprise. MERLIN I did that girth up myself. ARTHUR Well, I think that might have been the problem! MERLIN It wasn't my fault. CEDRIC Would you like me to fit the girth properly for you, Sire. ARTHUR Thank you. CEDRIC It's an honour to be of service to the Prince. ARTHUR An honour. Do you hear that Merlin? CEDRIC Allow me the honour of brushing your clothes down. ARTHUR (whispers) The honour. CEDRIC Anything else I can do for you, sir. ARTHUR Well, you can give Merlin here a kick up the backside. CEDRIC (chuckles) I wouldn't wish to deprive you of the pleasure, sir. ARTHUR Ha! What's your name? CEDRIC Cedric. I've come to Camelot in search of work. ARTHUR Good. You can be a beater on the hunt. We're short of a man or two. CEDRIC You're too kind, Sire. MERLIN Here. You'll need a beater. Oh, sorry. -- FOREST – DAY MERLIN Flíe 'fǽgð. ARTHUR Who threw that? CEDRIC ahem ARTHUR Was it you? You just saved my life. CEDRIC Honestly, Sire, it was nothing. ARTHUR I shall be forever indebted to you. You must be rewarded. CEDRIC No, I couldn't possibly. ARTHUR Come on. What do you wish for? CEDRIC I desire only one thing, Sire. ARTHUR Anything. CEDRIC A position in the royal household. ARTHUR Good. Consider it done. Ha-ha! CEDRIC You can have that back. MERLIN Oof! CEDRIC Oh, sorry. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS GAIUS What's wrong? MERLIN I saved Arthur's life, someone else got the credit. Just the usual. What are you doing? GAIUS I found this inscription on the sceptre. MERLIN What language is that? GAIUS I don't know. Sigan would have known many languages. MERLIN Sigan? GAIUS It's his tomb. MERLIN Who's he? GAIUS Merlin, he was the most powerful sorcerer to have lived. MERLIN Really? GAIUS You didn't grow up in Camelot, but for those of us that did, Cornelius Sigan was a figure of nightmare. MERLIN Why? GAIUS Sigan's powers. He could change day into night, turn the tides, and legend has it, his spells helped build Camelot itself. MERLIN What happened? GAIUS In the end, he grew too powerful and the king at that time ordered his execution. MERLIN If he's dead, why are you so worried? GAIUS Sigan couldn't bear the thought that his wealth and power would die with him, so he became obsessed with finding a way to defeat death itself. MERLIN You think he might have succeeded? GAIUS Let's hope not, for all our sakes. -- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER OF DOOM UTHER Gaius. What is it you want? GAIUS To seal up the burial chamber and all its contents. UTHER Don't be ridiculous. GAIUS The insignia on this ring belongs to Cornelius Sigan. I believe it to be his tomb. In the Old Religion, the name Sigan means raven. UTHER No wonder the riches are so great. GAIUS Then you are aware of the legends, Sire? UTHER Yes. I have always enjoyed the tale of the arrogant sorcerer who came to an untimely end. GAIUS According to the story, Sigan cursed Camelot. He said he would return and raze the city to the ground. UTHER Gaius, you have long been my ally in the war against sorcery. You, more than anyone, should not give in to these irrational fears. GAIUS Thank you, Sire. UTHER And Gaius. Do not spread panic amongst my people. This is foolish superstition, nothing more. -- KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CHAMBERS – NIGHT MORGANA Ah! Gwen? Gwen! GWEN My Lady? My Lady, what's the matter? It's alright, it's alright. I'm here. I'm here. There's nothing to be frightened of. Shh, shh, shh. -- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS – DAY ARTHUR Is that lunch? MERLIN No, it's breakfas... ARTHUR This is lovely, Cedric. MERLIN Is there anything else that you need doing, Sire? ARTHUR No, I think Cedric's got it all covered CEDRIC Oh, I regret, Sire, there is one thing I failed to do. Uh, muck out your horses. ARTHUR Off you go. CEDRIC I'll get the door for you. -- KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CHAMBERS – DAY GAIUS What was this dream about? MORGANA A bird. GAIUS What kind of bird? MORGANA A raven. GAIUS A raven? MORGANA It was terrifying, Gaius. What do you think it means? GAIUS Probably nothing. MORGANA It's happening again, isn't it? GAIUS Morgana, one raven doesn't mean that your nightmares are returning. Are you taking the sleeping draughts I prepared for you? I'll get Gwen to give you something stronger. MORGANA Like a blow to the head? I'm sure she wants to. -- ROYAL STABLES – DAY CEDRIC Go on. Go and have some fun. Go on. Go and have some fun. GUARD Sire! MERLIN Sire! ARTHUR What are you doing? MERLIN Nothing. ARTHUR I can see that. MERLIN I wasn't sleeping. I was, I was just bending down. ARTHUR Looking for something. MERLIN Yes. ARTHUR Perhaps we're looking for the same thing. MERLIN What? ARTHUR Oh, I don't know, the horses! MERLIN The hor-ses. Oh! ARTHUR One mistake I can understand. Everyone has a bad day now and then, but this is one thing after another! MERLIN I--I don't know what happened! CEDRIC Sire. Please, Sire, don't be too hard on him. He's a good servant, he just...he's tired. MERLIN I am not CEDRIC Maybe...maybe if he had the evening off... MERLIN I don't want the evening off. CEDRIC A good night's rest... MERLIN I did not fall asleep! CEDRIC I'm more than willing to take over his duties tonight. ARTHUR Perhaps you're right. MERLIN No. ARTHUR Shut up, Merlin. MERLIN Can't you see what he's trying to do? He's trying to get rid of me, and if you weren't such a clotpole. you'd see that! ARTHUR A what? CEDRIC Clotpole. He, he said clotpole. ARTHUR Cedric's right. He can look after me tonight. You can go home and think about whether you want to be my servant or not. MERLIN But... ARTHUR Go. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS GAIUS What's that on your face? MERLIN Nothing. GAIUS What's wrong? MERLIN Nothing. GAIUS Here. MERLIN I'm not an idiot. GAIUS What happened? MERLIN I just want Arthur to trust me. And to see me for who I really am. GAIUS One day he will. MERLIN When? Everything I do is for him and he just thinks I'm an idiot. GAIUS Not everyone thinks you're an idiot. Although, looking at you now...Now is not the time to be questioning these things, Merlin. I believe that you and Arthur are destined for greatness, and that your calling is to serve and protect him. MERLIN It's hard. GAIUS I know it's hard. But Camelot is in grave peril. I've translated the inscription. "He who breaks my heart completes my work." MERLIN What does it mean? GAIUS Do you remember the stone in the tomb, how it glowed? MERLIN Yeah. I've never seen a jewel like it. GAIUS That's because it's not a jewel, it's the soul of Cornelius Sigan. MERLIN You think he's alive? GAIUS His soul is. But in order to truly live, a soul needs a body. MERLIN So, if the stone is removed from its setting, then the heart is broken and the soul released? GAIUS That's what I fear. -- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS – NIGHT CEDRIC I'll be right outside in the anteroom should you need anything. ARTHUR That'll be all, Cedric. CEDRIC Sleep well, Sire. -- KING’S PALACE, CORNELIUS SIGAN’S TOMB – NIGHT CEDRIC Oh, yes. Oh, yes! Oh, yes. Oh, yes. Ha. Hello ladies. -- KING’S PALACE, CORNELIUS SIGAN’S TOMB – DAY ARTHUR Sound the warning bell. GAIUS Merlin. Whoever did this got more than they bargained for. MERLIN I don't understand how they got in. The gate's not even damaged. GAIUS They must've used a key. MERLIN Arthur's got the only key. GAIUS Where does he keep it? MERLIN On his belt with the others. GAIUS Does he ever take it off? MERLIN Only when he's asleep. He keeps it next to his bed. GAIUS Who had access to his chambers last night? MERLIN Just me. And...Cedric. -- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS – DAY MERLIN Cedric is possessed by an evil spirit. ARTHUR What? MERLIN He tried to steal the jewel, but it wasn't a jewel, it was a soul of an ancient sorcerer, Sigan. ARTHUR Merlin, have you been on the cider? MERLIN Please, listen to me. Camelot is in mortal danger. Sigan is using Cedric's body to take his revenge. ARTHUR This nonsense isn't helping you keep your job. MERLIN You are not listening to me! ARTHUR You're going to shout anyway? Cedric! Will you escort Merlin from the palace? SIGAN (CEDRIC) Ah! ARTHUR Merlin. MERLIN Ah! ARTHUR You've gone too far this time, Merlin! You can spend a few days cooling off in the cells! Guards! MERLIN He's going to destroy Camelot! -- KING’S PALACE, BATTLEMENTS/DRAWBRIDGE – NIGHT SIGAN (CEDRIC) I am returned. Ic cume eft to Camelot. swá þæt ic mæg min fæhþ awrecan! Nu 'ic lybbe ece and ic mæg rædan min burh! GWEN Ahhh! -- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER OF DOOM – NIGHT UTHER I don't know what this creature is, where it's come from. ARTHUR There's more than one, Father. We've had several reports. There's panic in the lower town. People are fleeing the city. UTHER Then you must hunt these creatures down and kill them. ARTHUR Yes, Sire. -- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER OF DOOM – NIGHT UTHER Have you seen what's happening? GAIUS It is as I warned you, Sire. UTHER This cannot be Sigan. GAIUS It is his revenge, he has come back from the dead. UTHER Then he will die again. GAIUS You do not understand, sir. You cannot kill a man who has conquered mortality. UTHER Don't tell me what cannot be done. Camelot will not fall to a sorcerer while I'm King. -- KING’S PALACE, DUNGEONS – NIGHT MERLIN Hello?! -- KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE – NIGHT ARTHUR Regroup! Low fight! -- KING’S PALACE, DUNGEONS – NIGHT MERLIN Tóspringe! -- KING’S PALACE, TEMPORARY WARD – NIGHT GAIUS We need more bandages, Gwen. You shouldn't be doing this. MORGANA It's exactly what I should be doing. GAIUS You need rest, Morgana. MORGANA And I'm likely to get it with all this going on. -- KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE – NIGHT ARTHUR Guinevere? GWEN Sire. ARTHUR That thing could've killed you. GWEN And it still might! Sorry, Sire. ARTHUR No. My pleasure. -- KING’S PALACE, TEMPORARY WARD – NIGHT GWEN I'll get you something to stop the bleeding. ARTHUR Guinevere. I wanted to say...just, uh...you always surprise me. GWEN Is that it, Sire? ARTHUR That's it. Oh, and uh...thank you. -- KING’S PALACE, TEMPORARY WARD – NIGHT UTHER Arthur. ARTHUR It's nothing. UTHER Have we driven the creatures out? ARTHUR They have control of the lower town. The market has been all but destroyed. UTHER How many dead? ARTHUR Too many to number. UTHER I'm sealing the citadel. ARTHUR You can't. UTHER I have no choice. I have to protect those who have a chance. If I don't, we will all fall. Where are you going? ARTHUR There are people trapped on the drawbridge. UTHER I forbid you. ARTHUR I'm not leaving them to die. UTHER It's suicide! ARTHUR It's my duty to Camelot! And to myself! -- KING’S PALACE, TEMPORARY WARD – NIGHT MERLIN Gaius. GAIUS What are you doing here? MERLIN I have to help Arthur. GAIUS Merlin, Sigan's power is far beyond yours. MERLIN I don't have a choice. GAIUS But Sigan is immortal and you are not. If you face him, he will destroy you. MERLIN But there must be a way. GAIUS There is only one alive who is old enough to give us the answers we need. MERLIN What do you mean? GAIUS The Great Dragon. MERLIN You knew that...that I used to visit him. GAIUS Yes, Merlin, of course I knew. You're a creature of magic, just as he is. I hoped that he could help you. MERLIN He helps no one but himself. GAIUS For Arthur's sake you must go to him now. MERLIN I can't. GAIUS We have no choice. -- KING’S PALACE, DRAWBRIDGE – NIGHT ARTHUR Check for survivors. On me! Charge! -- KING’S PALACE, DRAGON’S CAVE – NIGHT MERLIN Hello?! Hello?! Please, I need your help! KILGHARRAH You told me I would not see you again. MERLIN I'm not here for myself, I'm here for Arthur. KILGHARRAH Arthur's path lies with yours. You have made it clear that you do not walk in step with me. MERLIN You cannot want Cornelius Sigan to win. You're not evil. KILGHARRAH At least Sigan knows where his loyalties lie. You have shown that you do not. MERLIN So you will let Camelot fall? KILGHARRAH I did not say that. MERLIN Then you will help me? KILGHARRAH To defeat Sigan, you will need a spell more powerful than anything you know. MERLIN Please, I have to try. KILGHARRAH Very well. But you must give me something in return. MERLIN What? KILGHARRAH A promise. MERLIN A promise? KILGHARRAH That one day you will free me. MERLIN If I release you, what will you do? KILGHARRAH That is not your concern. MERLIN I don't trust you! KILGHARRAH Nevertheless, you must promise, or Camelot will fall. MERLIN I promise. Now, please, give me the spell. KILGHARRAH Close your eyes and open your mind. Few men have ever been gifted such knowledge. Use it wisely. MERLIN I will. KILGHARRAH You made a promise, young warlock, and one day I shall keep you to it. -- KING’S PALACE, DRAWDRIDGE/MAIN SQUARE – NIGHT SIR GERAINT Arthur! Arthur! Retreat! Regroup in the square! Arthur? Arthur? Arthur?! ARTHUR Save yourselves! That's an order! SIR GERAINT Retreat! Retreat! -- KING’S PALACE, TEMPORARY WARD – NIGHT SIR GERAINT Seal the doors! UTHER Where's Arthur? Where is he? You can't leave him out there, he'll be torn apart! SIR GERAINT You can't go out there, Sire! If you open that door, you will die! We will all die! UTHER No! -- KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE – NIGHT MERLIN Astrice! SIGAN (CEDRIC) Who would've believed it? You, a sorcerer, and a powerful one. MERLIN I won't let you hurt him SIGAN (CEDRIC) And you're going to stop me? MERLIN I'll stop you. SIGAN (CEDRIC) He does not deserve your loyalty. He treats you like a slave. MERLIN That's not true. SIGAN (CEDRIC) He cast you aside without a moment's thought. MERLIN That doesn't matter. SIGAN (CEDRIC) But it must hurt so much to be so put upon, so overlooked, when all the while you have such power. MERLIN That's the way it has to be. SIGAN (CEDRIC) Does it? You're young, Merlin. Look inside yourself. You have yet to discover your true power. I can help you. Think, Merlin. To have the world appreciate your greatness. To have Arthur know you for what you are. MERLIN That can never be. SIGAN (CEDRIC) It can, if you join me. Together we can rule over this land. Arthur will tremble at your voice, he will kneel at your feet. MERLIN I don't want that. SIGAN (CEDRIC) You'd rather be a servant? MERLIN Better to serve a good man that to rule with an evil one. SIGAN (CEDRIC) So be it. If you will not join me, I will become you and your power will be harnessed to my will. MERLIN Ic þín sáwol hér beléac, abide þæt ic þé álíese! (Merlin falls to the ground. His head begins to jerk and his eyes open and turn black.) GAIUS Merlin? (Gaius sees Merlin walk out of the mist. When Merlin gets in front of Gaius he smiles and holds up the jewel with Sigan's soul trapped inside.) GAIUS Well done, my boy. -- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER OF DOOM UTHER We must learn our lessons from these terrible events, Gaius. GAIUS Indeed, Sire. UTHER They prove beyond doubt that I was right. Magic is evil. It is our greatest threat. I have grown complacent, Gaius. GAIUS I wouldn't say that, Sire. UTHER We must renew our efforts. We must ensure that all sorcerers and their followers are eradicated from this kingdom. GAIUS Of course, Sire. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS GAIUS You know, you won't get any thanks, Merlin. MERLIN I'm not a complete idiot. GAIUS There you go. It's not much, but you deserve something. ARTHUR I've come to see Merlin. I've not forgotten about your lazy, insolent ways, or the fact that you called me a clotpole, but I do have to admit that there was some truth in your accusations against Cedric. MERLIN Does this mean you're admitting that in this occasion I was actually right? ARTHUR Not exactly, no. It means that I have a knighthood to bestow first thing tomorrow and no one to clean my armour. MERLIN All that? ARTHUR Yep. GAIUS Clotpole...? Category:Transcripts